Summer Passion
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Not even back for one day & already they're making up for lost time. R


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Wolverine &__ the X-men just the words below._

_Been a while since I've posted something here, hope you all like…_

**~#X#~**

She knew she should not be doing this so soon after he had arrived- heck, the poor guy only arrived this morning after a hectic night of being kidnapped from his cell in Genosha to be first hunted down by some experimented minions then attacked by one of his brainwashed comrades.

Maybe it was just because she had not seen him in over a year save their brief meet a couple months back or perhaps the heat of this year's scorcher of a summer was affecting her, whatever the reason, Kitty could care less as she quietly snuck through the dark corridors of the mansion towards her objective moving as swift and silently as her codename.

It was to her frustration that her target was not in his bed upon phasing through the door to his room nor crouched on the rail of his balcony like she would normally find him most nights whenever she visited him before the explosion occurred. Still, given his mutation, if he was not here then that more than likely meant…

"_Guten Abend_" A familiar voice greeted from right behind her.

Despite having known the mischievous elf since she was sixteen, Kitty nearly jumped out of her dressing gown at the shock Kurt had just given her. Whirling round, all she could do was attempt to glare at him as he stood there grinning with arms crossed and holding a towel round his waist with his tail like a makeshift belt.

"Or, should that be 'Guten Morgen' given how early it is?" He continued cheerfully as if seeing her in his room in the small hours of the morning after having a cold shower was a usual occurrence.

Unable to keep it in, Kitty grinned as she walked over to the blue furred elf and pulled him in for a heated kiss not caring if his fur was still damp from the shower. In response, Kurt embraced the girl in his arms as he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue through parted lips where it began a duet with her own.

"Think of it as a welcome home" Kitty suggested as they came up for air.

"Und here I was thinking that hug you gave me yesterday was the welcome" Kurt marvelled making circles in the small of her back as he looked into her eyes.

"It was" Kitty shrugged with an innocent smile. "Until we were alone, at least"

Kurt could not help but chuckle into their next kiss before pulling away again.

"That eager to make up for lost time, are we?" he asked suggestively his tail unwrapping from around his waist to snake inside Kitty's gown to wrap around hers. "You're just a feline in heat behind closed doors"

Stifling the giggle as the elf's tail tickled her soft spots Kitty slipped a hand between their pressed bodies smirking in victory when she found what she was searching for.

"So says the horny demon" She countered boldly as she phased her hand through the towel to better grasp said demon's swollen member. "Or should that be one-horned demon?"

Kurt was not at all fazed by Kitty calling him demon, her being one of few people he did not mind calling him such. If anything, her words and ministrations aroused him further.

"Only when you're around" He told her kissing her passionately while stripping her of her dressing gown letting it pool at her feet along with his towel leaving them both in the nude to one another.

With all articles of clothing removed, the entwined lovers dispensed with the small talk and foreplay and skipped to the main event. With thanks to Kurt's power finding the bed was never a problem although the landing was a touch painful to the elf's lower anatomy even if the moan Kitty let out when she landed on him was cute and made up for it.

Not bothering in waiting for him to recover, Kitty readjusted herself over Kurt's member almost screaming out loud in rapture as his length entered her right up to the hilt. Taking advantage of her pause, Kurt rolled them over so that he was on top bringing her back from her high as he moved in and out of her.

"You're bigger than I remember" She moaned entwining her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting into her.

"It has been a while since we did this after all" Kurt reminded her between thrusts.

"Wouldn't have been as long had a certain, fuzzy someone came home with us when we met him out at sea on a certain tanker on its way to a certain island" Kitty pointed out before arching her back as her lover picked up the tempo.

"Don't you Americans have a saying, something about absence making the heart grow stronger?" Kurt inquired pausing in his ministrations as he awaited his answer.

"Kurt, just shut up and fuck me!" Kitty demanded impatiently grabbing his head and pulling her down on top of her intent on snogging his brains out while he fucked senseless.

Figuring it wise to comply with her wishes, Kurt picked up his pace causing Kitty to moan into his mouth with every thrust he made into her. For her part, Kitty tried to keep from moaning too loud just in case she caught the ears of a certain regenerator while simultaneously enjoying the feeling she had not felt since she and Kurt left the mansion over a year ago on their respective paths.

As the night wore on, the two were soon reaching their limits and eventually came sometime after four in the morning much to the displeasure of the two despite basking in the afterglow of their love making.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked rolling off her onto his side.

"Off course" Kitty replied snuggling into his embrace.

"Then I suggest getting some rest. Herr Sunshine shall be putting us through the wringer in a couple hours und I would like to get some rest beforehand" Kurt muttered kissing her on the forehead before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Deciding to comply with him, Kitty nuzzled her head into the fuzzy crook of Kurt's neck before trying to get to sleep herself but not without inquiring about something first…

"Same time here tomorrow, like old times?"

"Nein…I was rather thinking the showers before midnight"

"Hmmm…Deal"

**~#X#~**

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
